Fakémon: Gym battles of the Coenok Region
by n00bsl3yR
Summary: Ash has arrived in the Coenok Region, with new Pokemon, a new friend, and all new gym battles. This story mainly focuses on gym battles
1. Bloom Brigade

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FAKÉMON IN THIS STORY, ALL CREDIT GOES TO MASTER RAINBOW. HERE IS HIS DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT, master-rainbow./gallery/58687557/Random-from-FAKEMON. I FOUND THESE AND HAD INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS.**

 ** _Hello everyone, I'm n00bsl3yR. Welcome to Fakémon: The gym battle's of the Coenok Region. Also, I can't really explain how these Fakémon look, so just head to Master Rainbow on Deviant Art. Anyways, let us go on with the story, shall we_**?

Ash Ketchum, a 10 year old boy from Pallet Town, looked up at the pokémon gym before him. On the boy's shoulder was his first pokémon, a Pikachu. On the boy's left was his latest, and newest, traveling companion, Annabelle Stocks. A girl from Candock Town in the Coenok region. Annabelle has lush brown hair, green eyes, she wears a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a white beanie. Ash and Annabelle arrived in Boan City, with Ash set on taking on the gym leader, Bloom. The locals informed the duo that Bloom specializes in grass types. The duo walked into the lobby, it was pretty decent. There were couches along the walls, in case the gym was overbooked. Ash, Annabelle at his side, went up to the receptionist.

"Excuse us," Ash said, gaining the receptionist's attention, "I'd like to have a gym battle please." The receptionist looked at the young boy.

"Of course, dear. May I scan your trainer IDs?" She asked, reaching out an open hand.

"N-No, ma'am. Just him. I'm just here to watch." Annabelle said. "Oh, my mistake." Ash pulled his new trainer ID out of his pocket and handed it to the receptionist. She scanned Ash's ID and typed on her computer. "Well, you can go right in, dear."

"Sweet, ready Pikachu?" Ash said, looking at his electric type. Pikachu nodded in agreement. Annabelle started for the door to the stands.

"Good luck, Ash." Annabell said, before walking into the stands. Ash turned his cap backwards, took a deep breath, and walked through the doors to the battlefield.

Ash looked at the Arena, it was like a miniature forest, really similar to Ramos's gym in Kalos. Ash looked over at the stands, Annabelle was sitting on what looked to be bleachers made out of wood planks. The Kantoian boy looked at the opposite side of the battlefield, there stood a woman. She had light green hair in a ponytail, she wore dark blue overalls, and a dark green undershirt, and had hazel colored eyes.

"Howdy, the name's Bloom. Welcome to my gym." Ash smiled.

"My name's Ash, and I've come to challenge you!" The referre was about to call the battle.

"This is an offical Coenok League battle between gym leader, Bloom, and challenger, Ash, from Pallet Town. This will be a three-on-three battle format, the battle will be over when all pokémon on either side are unable to continue. Only the challenger may substitute pokémon. Alright, battle begin!" The referre swung his hand down, the battle had officially been started.

"Just becaue my pokémon are grass types doesn't mean they're all pushovers." Bloom pulled out a pokéball. "Go, Mineapple!" Bloom had thrown her pokéball, only to reveal a small pokémon who resembled a pineapple.

"Mineapple?" Ash said to himself. He pulled out his pokédex.

 _"Mineapple, the defense pokémon. The spikes on Mineapple's shell are sharp enough to cut diamonds. So far, it's shell has proven to be unbreakable."_ Ash put his pokédex back in his pocket. The ten year old reached for his first pokéball.

"Puppyro, I choose you!" Ash threw the pokéball and a small red puppy appeared. In the stands, Annabelle was talking to herself about the battle.

"Puppyro, huh? That's a great idea, mineapple is a Grass-Steel type, and Puppyro is a fire type. Ash has a huge advantage." Back on the battlefield, Bloom was giving her first attack.

"Mineapple, Gyro Ball, lets go!" Mineapple tucked itself into its shell and began spinning.

"Puppyro, jump over it and use Flamethrower!" As mineapple was about to hit puppyro, the fire pokémon jumped over him, completely avoiding the attack. The grass-steel type stopped spinning, only to be hit with a stream of fire.

"Mine!" He yelled as he was engulfed in flames. Bloom gasped.

"Mineapple, get outta there!" Bloom yelled, but to no avail. When the fire cleared, Mineapple was strung out on his back, swirls in his eyes, and groaning quietly.

"Mineapple is unable to battle, Puppyro is the winner!" The ref yelled.

"Hehe, Mineapple, return." Bloom had recalled her pokémon."I gotta say kid, that Puppyro, it's pretty strong. Usually it takes a lot more to defeat Mineapple." Ash grinned.

"I train my pokémon hard! What can I say?" Bloom chuckled and held up her second pokéball.

"Well, better hope that training pays off! My next two pokémon turn up the HEAT!" Bloom threw the pokéball. "Go, Ikitiki!" A pokémon that resembled a tiki torch appeared in a midst of blue sparks.

"Tiki!" It yelled. Ash pulled out his pokédex.

 _"Ikitiki, the tiki pokémon. The fire in Ikitiki's body can be as hot as the sun. It is one of the first ever grass-fire types."_ Ash's mouth was agape. He put his pokédex away.

"Woah! A grass AND fire type! Man, Coenok keeps getting cooler and cooler!" Ash said. "You still good to go, Puppyro?" The fire pokémon barked in agreement.

"Ikitiki, use Double Kick!" Bloom yelled. The small tiki pokémon ran at puppyro, feet glowing white.

"Counter with Tackle!" Puppyro ran at Ikitiki. The two pokémon ran at eachother, eventually meeting in the center of the battlefield. Ikitiki lifted his left foot and connected it with puppyro's head, he kicked puppyro's head again with his right. The right kick sent puppyro skidding on the floor, back in front of Ash.

 _"Sheesh,"_ Annabelle thought, _"That Ikitiki packs a wollop."_

"You alright Puppyro?" Puppyro looked back at Ash, nodding. "Alright, use Quick Attack" The fire pup charged at ikitiki.

"Lure it in, then trip it!" Ikitiki nodded and waited. Puppyro just kept running. When he got close enough, ikitiki moved to the side and held out his left foot.

"Puppyro, watch out!" Ash's command fell on deaf ears. Puppyro ran into the fire-grass types foot and tripped. The fire type slid on his stomach for a few feet.

"Finish it off, use Energy Ball." Bloom called.

"Puppyro, watch out!" Ash called. Puppyro was still struggling to get up when ikitiki shot a ball of green energy at him. The impact of the energy ball shot puppyro back in front of Ash in a huge pile of dust. Puppyro was lying on his side, swirls in his eyes, and groaning.

"Puppyro is unable to battle, Ikitiki is the winner." The ref yelled. Ash recalled puppyro and pulled out another pokéball.

"Alright, Riggdler I choose you!" Ash yelled. Ash's bug-poison type appeared on the battlefield.

"Riggdler, huh? No matter, Ikitiki Double Kick!" Bloom yelled.

"Riggdler, Ikitiki is still a grass type. So, use Sludge Bomb!" As Ikitiki was running towards Riggdler, legs glowing white, Riggdler shot a ball of toxins. Bloom couldn't say anything before ikitiki ran straight into the poison attack. The impact shot ikitiki in front of Bloom.

"Ikitiki, are you alright?" Bloom asked. Ikitiki had a purple spot in the center of its face. "Oh no, poison!"

"Yup, now Ikitiki will be taking damage on its own!"

"I like how you roll kid, still, we're not giving up. Remember, Riggdler is still a bug type, use Flamethrower!" Ikitiki bent over and shot a stream of fire out of its head.

"Riggdler, dodge and use Sludge Bomb once more!" Ash called. The bug-poison mix moved, completely avoiding the flames, and shot another ball of toxins.

"Ikitiki dodge it!" Bloom yelled. Ikitiki was going to move but purple sparks appeared on its body, stopping it momentarily. Ikitiki was struck with another sludge bomb. The impact caused a huge cloud of dust to surround ikitiki. When the dust cloud cleared, ikitiki was lying on its back, groaning quietly, and its flame extinguished.

"Ikitiki is unable to battle, Riggdler is the winner!" The ref yelled. Bloom sighed.

"Well, I underestimated you, kid. But don't get your hopes up, I still have one more pokémon." Bloom pulled out another pokéball. "Go, Alohacano!" The pokéball burst open and a bigger version of Ikitiki landed on the battlefield with a loud boom.

"CANO!" It yelled.

"Woah! It's huge!" Annabelle gasped. Ash looked at the pokémon and pulled out his pokédex.

 _"Alohacano, the tiki pokémon. And the evolved form of ikitiki. Alohacano's giant feet can cause earthquakes, depending on how hard it stomps. It's giant feet are said to be powerful enough to knock down a skyscraper."_ Ash put his pokédex away.

"Woah, that looks really powerful. Riggdler, use Sludge bomb!" Riggdler shot out a ball of toxins at the massive pokémon.

"Alohacano, dodge," Bloom yelled. Alohacano jumped out of the way, "Now, use Stomp!" The tiki pokémon nodded and charged at the bug type. Despite being big, Alohacano was pretty fast. The tiki pokémons left foot collided with Riggdlers head. Alohacano bounced off the bug types head and landed on its feet. Riggdler was slammed into the arena so hard that it was in a crater of its own.

"Oh no, Riggdler!" Ash called. Riggdler was struggling to gain footing, due to being in so much pain.

"Alohacano grab it with vine whip!" Bloom called. Green vines came out if its side and picked up the bug type. "Now, reel it in and kick it!" Alohacano pulled Riggdler really close then delivered a really powerful kick. A kick so hard that it launched Riggdler into the arena ceiling. Riggdler fell and landed in front of Ash.

"Riggdler is unable to battle, Alohacano is the winner!" The ref called.

"Good job, Riggdler." Ash said as a red beam recalled the bug type. "Alright, Pikachu I choose you!" Pikachu ran out on the battlefield, leaving Ash's side.

"Pika!" The electric mouse called.

"Start off with quick attack!" Pikachu started running at the tiki pokémon. Pikachu collided with Alohacano's nose, which moved the tiki pokémon back a few feet.

"Alohacano, use Flamethrower!" Bloom yelled. Alohacano shot a huge stream of fire out of its head, right toward pikachu.

"Dodge Pikachu!" Ash called, but the fire was too fast. The flames engulfed pikachu, who was screaming. When the flames disappeared, pikachu was covered in scorch marks.

"Alohacano's fire seems to be the most dangerous. Ash needs to find a way to make sure it can't shoot flames." Annabelle said, talking to herself.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Ash yelled. Despite being in pain, pikachu staggered on all fours and nodded. "Alright, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot a huge stream of electricity toward alohacano.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Alohacano shot a stream of fire to counter the thunderbolt. Both streams met in the center of the battlefield, eventually the thunderbolt powered through the fire and shot alohacano.

"While it's down, use iron tail on the battlefield!" Pikachu's tail turned silver and struck the battlefield. The steel type attack made a huge crack that stretched out the whole battlefield.

"Hm, what's he up to?" Bloom and Annabelle thought. Bloom shook it off and called her next move. "Use stomp!" The massive tiki pokémon ran at pikachu, its left foot glowing white. Alohacano jumped to connect with pikachus head.

"Dodge!" Ash called. Pikachu moved out if the way of the massive foot. Alohacano's foot slammed into the arena floor. A dust cloud enveloped the tiki pokémon, when it cleared, alohacano's foot was rammed deep into the battlefield, thanks to the crack.

"W-What?!" Bloom yelled, surprised. Ash laughed.

"Nowhere to go now, Bloom! Pikachu finish this with iron tail!" Ash called. Pikachu's tail turned silver, he jumped up in the air, swung his tail a few times, and struck the trapped tiki pokémon.

"Alohacano!" Bloom called, desperately. Alohacano was still stuck in the battlefield, its flame extinguished.

"Alohacano is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner! The gym leader has no more pokémon so the match goes to Ash, the challenger!" The ref called, pointing to Ash's side of the battlefield.

"Yeah! We did it, pikachu!" The electric type jumped onto his trainer, nuzzling him affectionately.

Ash and Annabelle were standing on the battlefield, watching Bloom approach with a container.

"Ash, you surprised me today. I've never seen anybody use my Alohacano's weight against it. Anyways, here is your proof that you bested Boan City gym," Bloom opened the container and pulled out a badge shaped like a seed, "May I present to you, the Seed Bagde." Ash grabbed the badge and put it in his badge case.

"Alright, I got the Seed Badge!" Ash yelled triumphantly, holding his badge case in the air. The 10 year old put his badge case away. "Goodbye, Bloom. Thanks for a good battle." Ash started walking out.

"Goodbye, Miss Bloom!" Annabelle said. She followed the kantoian out of the gym.

 ** _Boy, I had fun writing this. Remember Master Rainbow's Deviant Art account is at the beginning, if you want to know what these fakémon look like, head to his account. I'm n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


	2. Bolt Barrage

**DISCLAIMER** : **I DO NOT OWN ANY FAKÉMON IN THIS STORY! HEAD TO /luisbrain./art/034-Bunnect. LUIS BRAIN OWNS ONE FAKÉMON. PAPALULU27 IS THE OWNER OF THE SECOND FAKÉMON https/papalulu27./art/do-no-evil. THE THIRD FAKÉMON BELONGS TO MASTER** **RAINBOW master-rainbow./gallery/58687557/** Random-from-FAKEMON-Designs

XX

 ** _Hello everyone, I'm n00bsl3yR. Welcome to chapter 2 of Pokémon: Gym battles of the Coenok Region. In this chapter, I branched out my Fakémon finding to other Deviant Art accounts. Oh, one more thing, Ash has a third fakémon now named 'Hambox'. Also, Ash's Riggdler evolved into a Fakoon. These fakémon belong to Master Rainbow. Let us begin, shall we?_**

XX

Ash and Annabelle were waiting in the lobby of Shent City. Ash has been training all morning with his Puppyro, his newly evolved Fakoon, and his new pokémon Hambox. Ash didn't want to use pikachu in this battle because he thought the electric mouse wouldn't be that effective. The Shent City Gym was an electric type gym, Ash heard this from a trainer named Bill at the pokémon center. The male receptionist at the desk talked through the intercom.

"Ash Ketchum, the gym leader is ready for you." He said. Ash got up and stretched. He walked to the door to the battlefield. Annabelle wished him good luck as he walked into the arena.

XX

Ash stepped into the arena, the arena was decorated with antennas. The antennas were sharing streams of electricity. On the opposite side of the battlefield, there was a man. The man looked to be middle age, he was wearing a white shirt, black shorts, and a black pair of shoes. He had spiked up yellow hair, and bright yellow eyes.

"Welcome to Shent City Gym! I'm Bolt! Bolt said. Ash smiled.

"I'm Ash, this is Pikachu," Pikachu barked happily, "I'm here to challenge your gym!"

"Well, I won't keep you waiting, kid." Bolt smirked. Bolt nodded at the referee.

"This is an official Coenok League battle between Challenger, Ash, and gym leader, Bolt. This will be a three-on-three battle, the battle will be over when all three pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Only the challenger may substitute pokémon. Alright, battle begin!" The ref yelled. Bolt pulled out his first pokéball.

"Go, Bunnect!" Bolt threw the pokéball and a bunny with yellow tipped ears and stomach appeared.

"Bun!" It yelled. Ash pulled out his pokédex.

 _"Bunnect, the zap bunny pokémon._ _This pokémon creates constant flows of electrical energy on its cheeks and ears. It is also capable of measuring energy levels."_ Ash put his pokédex away.

"Alright, Fakoon I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing fakoons pokéball. Ash's bug-poison type appeared on the battlefield.

"Bunnect, use Thunder Punch!" Bolt called. Bunnects left ear began to spark and crackle with electricity. Bunnects whole left ear was covered in electricity. It began to run at fakoon.

"Fakoon, dodge!" Fakoon jumped out of the way of the punch. "Now, Sludge Bomb!" Bunnect couldn't react before it was struck with a ball of toxins. The impact shot bunnect back in front of Bolt.

"Bunnect!" Bolt cried. Bunnect staggered on its feet, a purple splotch just above its nose. "Oh no!"

"Fakoon, Bunnect is poisoned. So that means it's gonna be slower. So, use Headbutt!" Ash called. Fakoon ran at bunnect with its head down.

"Bunnect, counter with Electroball!" Bunnect formed a ball of electricity between its ears. Bunnect shot the ball straight into the bug types head. The ball shot fakoon back in front of Ash.

"Fakoon are you alright?" The bug type shot Ash a confident look. "Alright, now use Headbutt again!" Fakoon ran back at bunnect.

"Counter with Thunder Punch!" Bunnect waited for fakoon to be in range, then it punched fakoon with its ear. Fakoon landed on its back. It was slowly getting up, shutting one eye in pain in the process.

"Fakoon, return!" Ash recalled fakoon. Ash saw that fakoon was about to lose, he didn't want to risk it. He pulled out his second pokéball.

"Puppyro, I choose you!" Ash threw the pokéball, out popped Ash's fire type. The fire pup barked confidently. "Start off with Flamethrower!" Puppyro shot a stream of fire at bunnect.

"Dodge and use Thunder Wave!" Bunnect jumped to the left and avoided the fire attack. Bunnect shot a stream of electricity toward puppyro. The electricity formed a dome shape around the fire type and disappeared. "Haha, good luck with that paralysis!"

"I've gotten through worse, Bolt! Puppyro, use Quick Attack!" Puppyro started running at bunnect really fast.

"Knock it back, Bunnect, use Thunder Punch!" Bunnect punched puppyro with its ear and knocked it back in front of Ash.

"Puppyro!" Ash called. Bolt smirked.

"Finish it off with Electro Ball!" Bunnect formed another ball of electricity between its ears and shot it toward puppyro.

"Dodge it quick!" Ash called. Puppyro went to move but the paralysis kicked in. The electro ball struck it, full blast. The pain was to unbearable, puppyro fell onto its side, groaning, and swirls in its eyes.

"Puppyro is unable to battle. Bunnect is the winner!" The ref yelled.

 _"Even though bunnect beat puppyro, it still doesn't change the fact that bunnect is still suffering from fakoons poison. Bolt is at a disadvantage here."_ Annabelle thought.

"Good job, puppyro. Take a good rest." Ash recalled puppyro. He pulled out another pokéball. Bunnect was taking damage from poison.

"Well," Bolt said, "Who's your next pokémon, Ash?"

"My newest! That's who! Hambox, I choose you!" Ash threw the pokéball and a red gorilla-like pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

"Box!" It boomed.

"Start off with Brick Break!" Hambox charged at bunnect, fist glowing white.

"Grab it with your ears, Bunnect!" Bunnect stopped the incoming brick break by grabbing hamboxs fist with its ears.

"Bad move, Bolt. Hammer Arm!" Hambox used its free arm to smack bunnect so hard the impact shot the bunny into the arena wall.

"Bunnect!" Bolt called, but to no avail. Bunnect was rammed into wall, groaning, swirls in its eyes, and a tiny purple spark would appear on its body.

"Bunnect is unable to battle. Hambox is the winner!" The ref called.

Bolt smiled and recalled bunnect. "Well done, Ash. You knew bunnect was already weak thanks to poison and went straight for the win with your hambox."

"Yup, all part of my strategy." Ash said.

"Well, lets see how you like dealing with my NEXT pokémon" Bolt threw another pokéball. "Go, Panzap!" A yellow monkey pokémon with an antenna on its head appeared on the battlefield.

"Panzap!" It called. Ash pulled out his pokédex.

 _"Panzap, the static pokémon. The antenna on its head acts as a source of all its electric power. It stores extra electricity in its tail."_ Ash put his pokédex away.

"Zap!" It called.

"Panzap, use Thunderbolt!" Bolt cried. Panzap shot a stream of electricity toward hambox.

"Dodge it!" Hambox jumped to the side. "Now use Mud Shot!" Hambox formed a ball of mud in its hand and shot it towards panzap.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" The ball of mud and thunderbolt collided and burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Hambox, use Brick Break!" Hambox charged at panzap. Hambox punched panzap in the stomach. The punch threw panzap onto its stomach. Panzap slowly got up, clutching its stomach in the process.

"You alright, panzap?" Bolt asked. Panzap stood up straight and growled in response. "Quick! Use Electroball!" A ball of electricity shot out of panzaps antenna. The electroball hit hambox.

"Oh no, Hambox!" Ash called. Hambox was barely keeping balance, he was grunting in pain. _"Panzap is really strong. I need to find a way to cover that antenna."_ Ash thought, then it clicked.

"Hambox, return!" Ash said. He quickly recalled the fighting type and pulled out another pokéball. "Fakoon, I choose you!"

The bug poison type appeared on the battlefield again. He was still showing the damage from before.

 _"Why did he switch out?"_ Bolt thought. _"I like this boy, he is full of spirit, courage, and heart. What could he be planning?_ Bolt quickly dropped his thoughts and gave another order.

"Panzap, use Thunderbolt!" Panzap didn't hesitate to shoot a stream of electricity toward fakoon.

"Dodge and use Headbutt!" Fakoon ran to the side of the thundetbolt and ran at panzap.

"Stop it! Use Shockwave!" Panzap shot a wall of electricity out of its antenna. The wall kept covering more and more of the battlefield.

"That won't stop us! Use Sludge Bomb on the shockwave!" Fakoon shot a ball of toxins and struck the shockwave. The attack made a small hole in the shockwave. "Use Headbutt through that hole!"

Fakoon quickly ran through the hole and kept charging at panzap. The bug type ran head-first into panzaps stomach. Panzap skidded back a few inches.

"Now, before it can react, use String Shot on panzaps antenna!" Fakoon quickly spat out a white and silky substance into panzaps antenna, completely covering it.

"Huh?!" Bolt cried. Panzap was just as surprised as Bolt was.

"Y'see, Bolt? Without that antenna, panzap can't use any if its attacks." Ash said. Bolt was at a loss for words. "Fakoon, finish it! Sludge Bomb!" Fakoon shot a ball of toxins to the vulnerable electric type.

"Stop that Sludge bomb! Use Electro Ball!" Bolt cried. Panzap tried to create the electro ball. Only a few sparks appeared around the silk covering the antenna. Panzaps eyes widened as the sludge bomb got closer.

The poison attack struck panzap, developing a huge cloud of dust in the process. When the dust cleared, panzap was lying on its back, groaning, and swirls in its eyes.

"Panzap is unable to battle. Fakoon is the winner." The ref called.

"Good job, Ash," Bolt said, "But my last pokémon is my 'star' pupil!" Bolt recalled panzap and pulled out another pokéball. "Go, Jokestarr!" A small, round, clown-like pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

"Arr!" It yelled. Ash pulled out his pokédex.

 _"Jokestarr, the jester pokémon. Jokestarrs psychic energy comes from its mind. Its electric attacks come through the gloves it wears."_ Ash puy his pokédex.

"Electric AND Psychic type, huh?" Ash said.

"Haha, you know it!" Bolt laughed.

"That's not gonna stop us! Fakoon, use Headbutt!" Ash called.

"Stop it with Psychic!" Bolt called. A blue aura outlined fakoon. "Now hold it in place and use Psybeam!"

"Joke!" Jokestarr held fakoon in place and shot a red, blue, and purple beam towards the bug type.

"Koon!" The bug type was struck with the beam. Fakoon was shot back by the psychic attack.

 _"Ash is in trouble,"_ Annabelle thought, _"Fakoon is a poison type as well, so psychic type attacks are super effective."_

"Oh no! Fakoon are you alright?" Ash called. Fakoon was lying on its back, groaning, and swirls in its eyes.

"Fakoon is unable to battle. Jokestarr is the winner!" The ref called.

"That's where you went wrong, Ash." Bolt began. "Switching out for fakoon was an effective strategy with panzap, but it wasn't effective against jokestarr. Fakoon is also a poison type, so psychic type moves are super effective." Ash sighed.

"Fakoon, return." The red recall beam hit fakoon and returned it to its pokéball. "Take a good rest." Ash pulled out hamboxs pokéball. "Hambox, let's go!"

Hambox appeared on the battlefield again.

"Jokestarr, use Thunderbolt!" Bolt called. Jokestarr shot an electric beam out of its gloves.

"Mudshot!" Ash called. The mud and thunderbolt collided and formed a huge dust cloud in the center of the battlefield. The two pokémon were staring eachother down, waiting for their next command.

"Electro Ball, let's go!"

"Dodge while using Gyro Ball!"

Jokestarr shot a ball of electricity while hambox tucked it's arms around its sides and began spinning. Hambox spun around the electro ball and began charging at jokestarr.

"Stop it with Psychic!" Bolt called. Jokestarrs mask glew blue while hambox abruptly stopped spinning. "Hold it still and use Electro Ball!"

Jokestarr shot another electro ball at the, now vulnerable, fighting type. The electric attack shot hambox back in front of Ash.

 _"Grr, I can't even get CLOSE! Jokestarrs psychic, i-it's too powerful. I need to stop it's psychic."_ Ash thought. Ash had an idea, it was risque, but he needed to try it.

"Hammer Arm!" Ash called. Hambox charged at jokestarr with its left arm white. Bolt smirked at the oncoming hambox.

"He doesn't know when to quit, does he? Stop it with Psychic!" Jokestarr froze hambox. "Electro Ball, once more!" Jokestarr shot another electro ball.

"Quick, knock it back with Gyro Ball!" Hambox began spinning. When the electro ball hit hambox it bounced right off like a rubber ball. The attack came back at hit jokestarr.

"Huh?" Bolt said, eyes widening. Hambox was let go of the psychic.

"Gyro Ball!" Hambox didn't hesitate. He spun and launched itself into jokestarr. The attack flung jokestarr into the air. "Now, before it lands, use Mudshot!" Hambox formed a ball of mud between its palms and shot it at the airborne electric type.

"Oh no, JOKESTARR!" Bolt cried. Jokestarr was hit with the mudshot. The force knocked jokestarr into Bolts arms. It wa groaning quietly and had swirls in its eyes.

"Jokestarr is unable to battle. Hambox is the winner! All of Bolts pokémon are unable to continue so the match goes to Ash the challenger!" The ref called.

"Yeah! We did it hambox!" Ash laughed. The fighting type laughed as well and jumped onto Ash, knocking the boy over. Both hugged for a minute before getting up.

XX

Bolt was standing in front of Ash, holding a badge that resembled a thunder cloud with lighting striking down on the world below.

"Ash, here is your proof that you bested Shent City Gym. May I present to you, the Strike Badge!" Bolt said. Ash grabbed the badge and put it in his badge case.

"Alright! I got the Strike Badge!" Ash yelled, holding up his badge case. The boy turned to Bolt. "Thanks for an exciting battle, Bolt!"

"Anytime!" Bolt laughed. Ash, pikachu, and hambox ran out of the gym cheering. Annabelle sighed and followed the boys out of the gym.

XX

 ** _WOO! HAPPY NEW YEAR! OMG, I had so many versions of this battle. This was also really, really confusing to figure out how Bunnect was supposed to lose. I wrote ATLEAST 3 other versions where Bunnect lost to Fakoon, Puppyro. But in the end, Hambox saved the day! Hope you enjoyed reading this. And Panzaps pokédex entry, I kinda forgot its pokédex entry and second guessed it. Oh and the mext gym will be a DRAGON type gym. Remember, LuisBrain owns Bunnect, PapaLulu owns Panzap, and Master Rainbow owns Jokestarr! Would you do me a favor and gove a call to these users and tell them to check out this story? I'd like to hear what they think. Jesus christ, this is a long A/N. Im n00bsl3yR, signing off._**


End file.
